The Karaoke Contest
by Hermione's Twin Sister
Summary: there's a karaoke contest at Hogwarts, to lighten the mood for Harry after Voldemort's return.
1. Note

The Karaoke Contest By: Hermione's Twin Sister © November 23, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling. And all of the songs belong to the writers who wrote them.  
  
AN: This story takes place during The Goblet of Fire, a few nights before the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leave Hogwarts.  
  
"Look, at this!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and Ron. "I've never noticed any flyers around before, but this one says that everyone should be in the Great Hall tonight for a special announcement."  
  
"But what could the announcement be, Hermione? I mean they already announced Cedric died, that Cedric and I won the Triwizard Tournament, and I doubt that they'll announce that Voldemort rose." Harry asked.  
  
"I really have no idea, do you, Ron?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Not a clue," said Ron, "but I doubt that Dumbledore will say anything about Voldemort's rising, I mean I don't think that everyone's parents would approve of it."  
  
"Exactly, so what could it be." Harry pondered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you all, for coming to the Great Hall tonight," Dumbledore said when everyone had quieted down. "I know that most of you have been under strain lately with the exams and all," with this, his eyes flickered over to Harry and caught his eye, but only held it for a second. "The teachers and I have come across an idea. We have decided to have as Karaoke Contest. Whoever wants to participate may, there is no age limit. You may only sing songs that muggles listen to, however, so it is also a bit of a learning experience, even for those who have lived with muggles their entire lives. The judging will be based on what you are dressed in, your choreography, and how well you sing the song, based on how the singer or group sings it, so if you have a horrible singing voice, don't worry about it. Just sing it how the singer of the song would sing it. That is all, thank you!"  
  
Everyone went out of the Great Hall, chatting excitedly, about what songs to sing, what to wear, and what they should do about choreography. © November 23, 2002 AN: Sorry it's so short, the next will be a longer, I promise. Please read and review! 


	2. Announcement

Thanks for reviewing, Gen! This actually is my friend's story, but she told me to post it as my own, to see what people think about before she gives it to someone as a present. Please continue to read and review, and the next chapter will probably be posted by tomorrow. And read Liz Dockson's The Order of the Phoenix, it's great! 


	3. More than Friends?

"That was some announcement, wasn't it, Ron, Hermione?" "I think that it's pretty neat that we have to sing muggle song. I wonder if Viktor will sing one with me on stage." At that exact moment, Viktor Krum ran up to the group, and asked Hermione, "Herm-own-ninny, vould you like to sing a muggle song vith me at the Karaoke Contest?" Hermione, positively beaming that he asked her, said, "Of course, Viktor, I'd be glad to!" "All right then, Herm-own-ninny, meet me outside the library in five minutes." "Sure, I'll be there." "Good, then you can teach me muggle songs, and we can pick one and then we could come up vith some moves." Harry and Ron were trying very hard not to laugh, but Hermione could tell that they were shaking with silent laughter, so Hermione shot them a warning glance that very clearly said 'Don't laugh or I will do to you what I did to Malfoy last year.' Harry and Ron quickly stopped laughing and became very serious and Harry interrupted Hermione and Krum's conversation by saying, "We don't mind if you go to the library together right know, this way you don't hear our plans, Hermione, because it's a know fact that once someone gives a suggestion that that person can't get it out of their heads." "All right," said Hermione, because she thought that she had offended them by not asking if they wanted to work with her instead of her saying right off the bat that she wanted to work with Viktor, and that they thought she meant what she told them about slapping them across the face just like she had don to Malfoy last year, through her glare.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why does Hermione have to be so smitten with Krum, I mean we haven't really done anything together, just the three of us since we went to visit Sirius at the cave near Hogsmeade," Ron was complaining to Harry. "I know, but she seems happiest when she's around him, and we should be happy for her, I mean, after all, she is our best friend," Harry reasoned. "You like her, don't you!" Ron exclaimed awestruck. "Of course I like her, I mean, why else would she be my friend?" Harry asked. "No! I mean you want her to be your girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed. "What!? I don't love her, I think of her as a friend, not a girlfriend! Come on, Ron! Then you must like her that way, too, because you were the one who was going on and on about her being smitten with Krum!" "Are you nuts! I just like her as a friend, and you know that Karkaroff taught the Dark Arts to anyone who went to his school! I'm worried about her, all right?" "Fine, let's forget that this whole conversation, and never say anything about one of us liking her as more than a friend, unless we realize that we do, and we want to tell each other, deal?" "Deal," Ron agreed. ©November 23, 2002  
  
AN: Sorry that it isn't any longer than the first one, but I have to get off now, I'll try to update it for my friend soon! 


End file.
